The Emperor's Hand
by Ingabritta
Summary: The Emperor meets one of his Hands in another way.


**The Emperor's Hand**

Mara Jade felt the summon like so many times before. The Emperor had a mission for her. This time she was not far away from Coruscant and it was easy to get there. She arrived in the evening and entered the palace using the secret passage. She was greeted by a servant, which was unusual. "The emperor awaits you in the parlour. He wants you dressed like a dancer." – 'That was a long time ago' she thought. She used to perform as a dancer when the emperor had guests which he wanted her to spy on. A dancing girl just offered entertainment and would not arise suspicions. Often the guests were also drinking, not always aware of what secrets they were revealing.

'Who does he want me to spy on tonight?' the thought. As a dancer her long red hair flowed down her back and she was dressed in an emerald green top, a wide skirt and light shoes. She went to the parlour. Not a sound, no conversation, only soft music. As she entered the room she saw a round table and two armchairs. The only light was a soft red shine filling the whole room. A tall man, dressed in a dark coat, stood with his back against her. Mara had expected the slightly bent form of the emperor and was surprised.

He turned around slowly, revealing a clear-cut profile with a bold nose and thick curly hair. His eyes were not golden but dark brown, and she recognized them. She had seen him on holograms and his name came over her lips "Senator Palpatine." He nodded. " It draws a lot on the force to appear like this. Let's not waste too much time." Mara came closer. "Sire, I have only seen you as the emperor. When did you look like this?" With a gesture he invited her to sit in one of the armchairs. "About twentyfive- thirty years ago. At that time I could appear as a man and dupe the people around me. Then I was only the skilled politician." He sat. "Now I have to hide behind my cloak because nobody wants to see the old horrid emperor with his wrinkles and his claw-like hands."

Mara remembered the emperor's hands as she had often seen them, strong, wrinkled with their long fingers. She compared them to the senator's, as he offered her fruit from a bowl. These hands also seemed strong, but well-shaped and almost attractive. A premonition of the purpose of this meeting touched Mara's mind.

"Please help yourself to some fruit." She took a peach and the senator took some grapes. He made a gesture and the sound of the music rose at the same time as rays of lights danced over the front wall. "Perhaps you wonder why I inviteded you? This time I will not send you on a mission. I simply want your company."

"My company? There must be more intresting persons than me for you to associate with, or more beautiful women, if that's what you want." She tried to infiltrate his mind but she didn't manage.

"Now it's you I want to spend this evening with. Would you like some wine?" He took forth a small bottle filled with a golden fluid. "This is Ambrosia from Naboo – exquisite, riche and sweet." Mara had tasted it only a few times – it was expensive. He poored the wine in two small glasses. "It's strong, so please be careful. Cheers!"

Mara let some of the wine flow down her throat. It was, as he said, sweet and strong. It felt luxurious. "Please tell me about yourself" he said. She wondered what was the meaning of all this. Was he planning to promote her? Then they could have met as usual, as soldier and emperor.

He looked at her and she felt his intense eyes, his strong will. He showed an interest in her, real or faked. She took a bite from her fruit. "Yes, Sire, if it's of interest to you."

Mara told Palpatine about her childhood and difficult youth, having lost her father and never getting along with her step-father, about problems at school and finally about her military education, where at last she was appreciated. Now she was an excellent pilot and a skilled diplomat. "You know that of course, having made me an Emperor's Hand." He looked at her while she was telling her story, and she wondered if didn't already know all of it. He emptied his glass and filled both.

"What do you know of me?" he asked. "About the emperor you should know as little as possible, apart from the fact that he is the most powerful of all." He lifted his glass and told her to drink. Now it was good and reviving. "What do you know about history? About the jedi?"

"There used to be a lot of them, but now there is only one." – "Yes, they were many. We fought them and we defeated them. When Anakin Skywalker turned to the dark side, that was the final blow. Yoda and Kenobi had to retract from the world. But I can feel the light side of the force gaining strenght again. This is my challenge, to win Luke Skywalker over to the dark side, especially now when Darth Vader has defeated Kenobi."

"Darth Vader – Anakin Skywalker and Luke – are they related?" Palpatine lowered his voice. "Luke is his son, but they don't know it yet, none of them. Neither do they know that princess Leia Organa is his sister. Time will show. You must understand this is classified information?" Mara nodded. The wine had made her a little tired and relaxed.

"Who is their mother?" – "Queen Amidala" He lost himself in memories and his voice was soft. "Very beautiful, intelligent and brave. Unfortunately she had only eyes for Skywalker, and they married against everyone's will. She would have been a perfect empress. But she died – and the children were hidden. Kenobi went away with Luke and Leia was brought up by senator Organa on Alderaan. He died in the explosion but Leia didn't."

Mara had heard of Leia Organa. "Have you met her?" she asked. "Is she beautiful like her mother?" Palpatine remembered his only meeting with Leia, when she had turned him down. "She is not. Now she belongs to the rebels." His gaze had wandered around the room, now it stopped at Mara.

"She can never compare with you. You have served me well with your skill and telepatic knowledge, but you are beautiful too. My guests who watch you dancing fully agree. They believe that the dancing girl then accompanies the emperor to his rooms. But I would never force you to give yourself to an old man like the emperor. It's too late for him." He tilted his head. 'then, why am I here?' Mara thought, a little disappointed.

"But it's not too late for senator Palpatine. He would like to make a last effort." He held out his hand and she took it. She felt a squeeze, strong and slightly caressing. The light around the walls spread and grew. "What about love, Mara? Do you have a suitor?"

"I haven't had one in a long time. Now there is no time, I live for my work." – "But it wasn't always so?" – "No. I just want to forget. It still hurts. After some flirtation in my youth I met Elem. He was the love of my life. We completed each other, he was all that I wanted." – "A pilot?" – "Yes, a TIE-fighter. He died at the battle of the Death star. I wanted my revenge – now I am here at your service."

"And now you don't want to be dependant on anybody. I understand. Power takes it's sacrifices. I have had no time to think about women. And now it is too late. Almost." Mara took some grapes. "Why now?" - "As I said, everybody believes the beautiful dancer comes with me to my bedroom. I could force you, but I don't want to. I want you to come by your own free will."

Now the purpose of the evening was clear to her. Had she refused if he had asked her in his ordinary shape as the emperor? "I don't see you as the emperor now. I have never met senator Palpatine." –"That is right". He looked at her again. The sound of the music increased still more, the light was softer and a spicy fragrance filled the air. He filled her glass. "Dance for me – only for me."

She felt hypnotized. What about her own free will? She emptied her glass and rose. Her first steps were somewhat unsteady. She recognized the music since she had danced to it before. Orange, scenting smoke filled the floor. She closed her eyes and followed the rhytm, more and more intensely. One time as she opened her eyes she saw the emperor in his black cloak, but the next time she looked it was senator Palpatine again. The music increased to a finale. The spicy fragrance grew stronger, emanating an air of sensuality. She moved her body softly, touching it, lifting her breasts. He looked at her steadily.

She made a curtesy to him at the last cord. He rose from his chair, took her hands and helped her rise. His eyes made her remain in front of him, he took her face in his hand and kissed her. The kiss was hard, demanding and unpleasant and she tried to draw back. When he let her go she put her hand on his shoulder and kissed him again, softly. After a moment he kissed her back, more intensely. He put his hand around her shoulders and they went on kissing, almost desperately. When they stopped he took a deep breath. She touched his face. He opened the collar of his tunic and showed his collar bone. His skin was pale, shimmering. Mara pressed her lips against his collar bone, licking it slightly, like Elem had liked her to do.

He held her tight, whispering her name, kissing her hair and then her neck, intensely. "Sire.." she whispered. "No, not Sire. I'm Ari." – "Ari" she said, obediantly. He kissed her again. Any doubts she may have had were now long gone. He lifted her in his arms and carried her out of the room, between heavy velvet curtains into a room with a waste bed. He went straight up to it and dropped her. She was almost engulfed by the thick mattress.

The light in the room was soft, shimmering in gold and green. He stood by the bed, looking at her. "Do you feel good? Do you want something?" She smiled and then she said "Yes, you." He smiled too and took of his coat. Then he lay down beside her and touched her face. "Mara, you are much more than I dared to hope for. I regret I didn't meet you twenty years ago, when I was still young." – "Then I was just a child. You are not so bad even now. " – "For tonight, yes. If I have enough strength."

He kissed her, trying to take off her top. She helped him, then she slipped her own hands in under his tunic. The long time lack of a lover made her eager and she was surprised by the ardour he showed making love to her.

He rested his head against her chest and breathed heavily. She was afraid the he would perhaps have a heart attack or change his appearance. None of that happened. She looked at him and ran her hand through his hair. "You have – had – beautiful hair." – "Yes, it's a pity there is not much left of it now." He kissed the palm of her hand. "Would you dare to see me the way I really look?"- "I don't know. May I stay until tomorrow?"

"You may stay with me. But I probably will not be here when you wake up. And tomorrow and all other days I am the emperor, not Ari." – "I understand."

She caressed his face. "Could you not come back to me as Ari another time?" – "I don't know if it's possible." – "I suppose I should be content" she whispered and moved closer to him. She kissed him and he put his arm around her. Then they fell asleep.

Mara had a deep and dreamless sleep. When she woke up she couldn't understand where she was at first. Then she felt a complete satisfaction and remembered the night. The emperor's hand – now she was the emperor's mistress. She opened her eyes. His side of the bed was empty. No, she wasn't the emperor's mistress, she was senator Ari Palpatine's – if that made any difference.

Mara rose and dressed in her clothes from last night. She returned to the room where she had left her other outfit and redressed, then headed for the cantina of the palace. She has a quick breakfast, surrounded by all kinds of people, working in the palace. Then she felt the summon. Her heart jumped. Then she realized it was no longer her lover, but the emperor, who summoned her.

A guard let her into his office. He stood by his desk, dressed in his long black coat, looking like she was used to see him. "Good morning, Mara Jade. How are you today?" She didn't dare to smile. "I'm fine, thank you." Then she took courage. "Excellent. I feel very good. Thank you for last night." He reached out his hands. "I am the one to thank you." She recognized his nose and his mouth, although much more wrinkled. She took his hands – they were strong like yesterday.

"I understand if you don't want to kiss me. It's good you wear a uniform – otherwise you would have tempted me again. I will do whatever I can to resume my other form. Now there is work ahead. But we will meet again soon." He smiled and she smiled back to him. "I look forward to it." He put his hand on her shoulder. She took his other hand and kissed it softly. "Goodbye" he said. She didn't want to let go of him but she knew she had to. "Goodbye". The door slid open and as the guard watched her she could do nothing but bow and leave the room.


End file.
